Church of Elemia
The Church of Elemia is the biggest institution on Ciel Dor. It holds absolutely authority over Varda, where the church's main branch is located. Details The Church of Elemia is a church that worships the Trio of Elemia. The Trio of Elemia are Reyvateil Origins from Sol Ciel. Legends speak of how they brought peace to the world during the First Era. The Church of Elemia is an open church, meaning anyone can join. The main appeal for most people is their emphasis on meritocracy and also the fact that they provide free Diquility for their Reyvateil members. The Church of Elemia is based in Varda, one of the two capitals of Ciel Dor. Its main base of operaton is the Elemia Cathedral, a fortress type building built to be able to withstand a war. The Church runs on a stratified hierarchy. Generally speaking, the richer an individual is, the higher their rank is in the church. For Reyvateils, the higher the Reyvateil's Class, the higher their rank is. The Church of Elemia and the Church of Origin differ greatly in views. The Church of Elemia hold the ideals of meritocracy and achieved status, or at least, claim they hold these ideals. The Church of Origin on the other hand preach total equality. This has resulted in the Church of Elemia and the Church of Origin rapidly escalating towards war. Their armies have clashed several times in the past. History The Church of Elemia was the first collective society created on Ciel Dor during the Third Era. It was established by Eiji Mitsuo. They were established in Varda in 3450. Their rate of recruitment was initially slow until they introduced the mass production of Diquility and began giving it to member Reyvateils for free in 3465. From 3465 onwards, it could be said that the Church of Elemia went through a golden age, where recruitment peaked to its highest. Eiji Mitsuo died at the age of 82 in 3505. A new leader, who was a great believer of research was appointed, Ralph Krutches. The Church of Elemia discovered the Hexagonal Grathnode Crystal and the Hexagon Test in 3550. In 3551, they produced the Reyvateil Class system using the Hexagon Test they discovered the previous year. Ralph Krutches died at the age of 93 in 3578. There was some dispute over the next leader which lasted for about 2 years. In the end, A new leader was chosen, but was however assassinated five years later in 3585. The following five years consisted of disputes over the next leader yet again however eventually, in 3595, Galcian Traydor was elected as the leader. In the following five years, the Church of Elemia made a change for the worse. They became corrupt, accepting bribery from members in exchange for senior positions in the church. The church had become totally corrupt in five years and no longer resembled the old church. in 3600, the Church of Origin was established by Richter Volks, an ex-member of the Church of Elemia. Initially the Church of Origin was no more than a minor annoyance to the Church of Elemia however it soon became clear that they were a threat to the stability of the Church of Elemia. In 3700, a time when both Richter and Galcian had already been deceased for a number of years, the Church of Origin held enough members to be considered an equal to the Church of Elemia. the tension between the two churches became apparent at this time. In 3727, the Ninth Maiden of Origin was assassinated. It remains unknown whether or not the Church of Elemia were the ones behind the assassination however the accusations from the Church of Origin only led to further destruction of their, already in peril, relationship. In 3753, the Church of Elemia finds itself at the end of another assassination accusation from the Church of Origin. Further destruction is brought to their relationship. In 3755, the Sovereign Army offered an alliance however the Church of Elemia declined, which has put the Church of Elemia in an extremely difficult position. Ranks The Church of Elemia works on a hiararchical basis. This list goes from the highest to the lowest rank. The higher ranks generally consist of fewer people while the lower ranks consist of larger numbers of people. The Archbishop The Archbishop is the head of the Church of Elemia. The Archbishop holds supreme authority over the Church of Elemia and is the highest possible rank that can be acquired. The Archbishop is stationed in the Elemia Cathedral, however has freedom to move as they please. There can only ever be one Archbishop. Bishops The Bishops serve as a council for the Archbishop. The Archbishop will personally select Bishops, which consists of no more than five members. Bishops will generally discuss issues regarding the Church of Elemia with the Archbishop and will pass orders passed down by the Archbishop. The Bishops have no real authority against the Archbishop however their power is near limitless as long as the Archbishop allows them to exercise their power. Bishops are stationed in the Elemia Cathedral and will rarely, if at all, depart for another city. Cardinals Cardinals are those who command a branch of the Church of Elemia. The Church of Elemia has churches all over Ciel Dor, each city has a cardinal assigned in order to keep these churches in check. Cardinals will be stationed in whichever city they've been assigned to. There can ony ever be one Cardinal to a city. The High Priestesses of Elemia The High Priestesses of Elemia (Often referred to as High Priestesses) is a rank which can only be achieved by S Class Reyvateils. They are considered to be their greatest fighting force and thus are extremely protective of them. High Priestesses of Elemia are given houses in the Northern Section of Varda, also known as the Royal Quarter. They live no different from Bishops; they live no different from Queens. The Church of Elemia gives them what they want without question. Each High Priestess of Elemia is assigned a Royal Vanguard of Elemia. High Priestesses of Elemia are allowed to treat their Royal Vanguard however they want; if they choose to do so, they may treat them like a dog and the Church of Elemia will approve of that treatment. The Royal Vanguards of Elemia This is seen as the highest rank a Knight in the Church of Elemia can ascend to. This is, in the eyes of a Knight, equal to the position of Bishop. They are often referred to as Royal Vanguards and derogatively referred to as dogs of High Priestesses. They are assigned to a High Priestess of Elemia as a servant. They are required to do everything in their power to protect the High Priestess, even if it means death. Failure to protect a High Priestess results in execution. They are often ill treated however the fact that they have access to the Royal Quarters of Varda makes the rank important. The number of Royal Vanguard positions depend on the number of High Priestesses of Elemia there are; a Royal Vanguard is appointed when a High Priestess is without a Royal Vanguard either because their previous Royal Vanguard had died or the High Priestess is a new recruit. They share a house with a High Priestess. Priests Priests are assigned to a church which they must look after. They will carry out all the holy ceremonies and deal with any recruitment. They are under direct command of the city Cardinal. Knight Ranks Knights are the Human ranks of the Church of Elemia. Knights have been split into several tiers. The tiers go from the highest to lowest. The Royal Varda Knights These are the Knights assigned to guard the Northern Section of Varda. The Royal Vanguards are selected from these Knights. They are paired with a Royal Priestess, although if the Church of Elemia is lacking in Royal Priestesses, they will simply group two Royal Varda Knights together. They are housed in the Western Section of Varda. The Varda Order of Knights These are Knights assigned to guard all other sections of Varda other than the Northern Section. They are paired with a Priestess of Varda, although if there is a shortage, will be paired with another member of the Varda Order Knights. They are often referred to as the Order Knights. The Knights of Peace These Knights are assigned to cities outside of Varda. They are the lowest rank of Knights. They are sometimes paired with a Priestess of Peace however, there are many who are just paired with another Knight of Peace. They are housed in whichever city they've been assigned to. They are given the jobs which are outside of Varda, such as guardian the Churches of Elemia. Priestess Ranks Priestesses are the Reyvateil ranks of the Church of Elemia. Priestesses have been split into several tiers, The tiers go from highest to lowest. The Royal Priestesses These are generally A Class Reyvateils. They are paired with a Royal Varda Knight and assist in guarding the Northern Section of Varda. They are housed in the Western Section of Varda. The Priestesses of Varda These are generally B Class Reyvateils. They are paired with a member of the Varda Order of Knights and assist in guarding Varda's public areas. They are housed in the Western Section of Varda. The Priestesses of Peace These are generally C Class Reyvateils however occasionally, a D Class is permitted to join. This is the lowest possible rank as a Priestess. They are paired with a Knight of Peace and help them in whatever their mission may be. They are housed in the area they're assigned to. Elemia Follower This is a rank for those who do nothing more than go to church and support the church financially. Important Members *Eiji Mitsuo *Ralph Krutches *Galcian Traydor